Just Keep Holding On
by WinxClub63
Summary: At night, Riley cried silently. Nobody heard her. Why did she let that happened? But what could she do? It happened too fast. She wished she had Sportacus there. What was so urgent for her to get that CD before it got to LazyTown's local store? Sequel of "Oh, brother!"
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Riley came back from the mall from the city outside of LazyTown. All she wanted to do was to go to bed. She felt so sick because of herself. She wanted to throw up and go to sleep. She wanted to go to sleep, and then wake up and think it was all a bad dream.

"Hey, honey! You came just in time for dinner." Her mother, Rachel, greeted her from the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She replied and went to her room.

Robbie and Rachel looked at each other. It was a very long time since Riley acted like that. What was wrong with her? Rachel rushed to her room.

"Riley, are you ok?" She asked worried.

"...Yeah. I just don't feel so well." She said, with her back to her mother.

"Really?" Rachel came closer and put her hand on Riley's forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever... But maybe it's just a virus. Maybe I'll let stay at home tomorrow, just in case." She told her and kissed her forehead. She left Riley's room, closing the door behind.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked worried.

"She said she doesn't feel good. She doesn't seem to have a fever, but she will stay at home tomorrow, just in case." Rachel told him and sat next to him at the table.

* * *

At night, Riley cried silently. Nobody heard her. Why did she let that happened? But what could she do? It happened too fast. She wished she had Sportacus there. What was so urgent for her to get that CD before it got to LazyTown's local store?

* * *

At the morning, around 6:30am, Riley woke up and felt she needed to throw up, but this time for real. She just rushed to the toilet. Rachel woke up when she heard her.

"Oh my goodness, Riley!" she rushed to her daughter and held her hair back.

When Riley was done throwing up into the toilet, she began to cry. Rachel felt her forehead again. No fever.

"Oh, honey, you'll be ok. It's probably just a virus. I have to go in an hour, but I will let Sportacus know about your condition so he will be more aware if you will get worse. Now I suggest that you will take a nice, warm shower. It will relax you." Her mother told her and she nodded and headed to the bath tub.

* * *

 **Author's note: I COULDN'T WAIT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU! But you'll have to wait a long time for the rest of the story, since it's the sequel to "Oh, brother!" and I just wanted to tease you all :) By the way, I'm still not sure if I should rate this story as T or M, but for now, until I will post the rest of the chapters it will be under T. Tell in the reviews what do you think!**


	2. I'll Be There For You?

**Chapter 2 – I'll Be There For You?**

While laying inside the bathtub, Riley was softly crying. She still couldn't believe it happened. She had to find the courage to tell her mother, or brother, or Sportacus, or just someone! She stayed in there until her mother was gone to work. Only then she let herself out of the bathroom.

Putting her bathrobe on, she went to the kitchen. She felt sooooo hungry! But wait, how could this be? She threw up just an hour ago. She's not supposed to be hungry now. Then she realized – but no, it couldn't be it! It just couldn't! She wished she could go back time and change last night's event. She just hated herself.

She grabbed an apple and went to sit in the living room. She turned on the TV and switched to Comedy Central, and found out there were two episodes in a row of "Friends". She loved that show, no matter how many times she watched it. These were the episodes of "The One With Monica's and Chandler's Wedding" and "The One After 'I Do'", when the girls finds out that Rachel is pregnant. For the first time ever, she didn't want to watch the show. She didn't want to think if she was... like Rachel. But she wanted to know.

* * *

It was 8:00am, and Riley knew that Sportacus was still in his airship, exercising. She dressed up quickly, grabbed her bag and her wallet and sneaked out.

She had to find out. Was she? Or was she just thinking she is? She had to know, even though she didn't want to. But she couldn't do it at home. Her mother might find out. There has to be another way.

Arriving to the pharmacy, she asked for a pregnancy test. Once she paid for it, she hid it in her bag. Then she left the pharmacy and quickly went home. Well, almost.

"Hi, Riley! I got a letter from your mother that you're sick, but it seems like you're fine..." Sportacus came by surprised and said.

"Oh, um... I just forgot that we ran out of pain killers, which would really help me, so I just went to get some." She tried her best to lie.

"Now, come on, how about we will go to your house and make you some herbal tea? I'm sure it will be better than those pain killers." He suggested and the two walked towards her home.

* * *

When they arrived to the house, Riley rushed to her room to hide the pregnancy test that she just bought. She hid it in the first drawer in her night stand. In the same drawer she kept her private diary and her music notebooks, where she writes and composes her songs. Everybody knew it and knew it was forbidden to open it. She then rushed to the bathroom, to throw up again. Sportacus was making her tea when he heard that. He wondered what made her so sick. She came back to the kitchen, wearing again her pajama.

"Do you know what you're having?" he asked as she sat next the kitchen counter and served her the cup of tea.

"No... My mom assumes it's just a virus or something." She said as she took a sip from the tea.

"You know, this is really good." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it. It supposed to help your sickness." He said and smiled.

* * *

Sportacus stayed and took care of Riley for the rest of the morning until her mother came back from her work around 1:45pm.

"Hello, Sportacus! Thank you for helping, but I'll take a charge from here." Rachel said.

"That's alright. I'm just glad I could help. Send me a letter if you need anything else." Sportacus said and left.

He was on the way to the airship when Nathan passed him by, running very fast.

"Wow, hey Nathan! What is your rush?" Sportacus stopped him.

"Riley didn't come to school today, so I'm going to check on her." Nathan said and was about to take off, but Sportacus still stopped him.

"I wouldn't do it. I just came back from there, and she's pretty sick. It's better if you will leave her alone." He told him.

"Oh... Well, thanks for telling me. Maybe I'll just call her." Nathan said, and Sportacus could hear the disappointment in his voice.

* * *

"You seem to be better. Maybe you will go to school tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Oh, great." Riley faked a smile. Then her phone was ringing. It was Nathan. She growled and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, love. Sportacus told me that you're sick. How are feeling?" he asked on the other side.

"Um... Feeling better. My mom just said that maybe tomorrow I'll be back." She said.

"Great! So... What made you so sick today?" he asked.

"I don't really know, but my mom thinks it's a virus." She answered.

"Oh... I really hope you'll be fine by tomorrow. I really miss you." He said.

"I miss you too."

"Ok, I will let you rest now. Bye. Kisses." Nathan said and hung up.

* * *

At night, Riley could barely sleep. She had a nightmare of the evening before.

She was afraid of what her mother would say. Of what her brother would say. She remembered when she moved to LazyTown, Sportacus promised Robbie to keep her safe forever. Will he feel like he failed? Would he feel guilty for not being there?

* * *

 **Author's note: The second chapter is here! Oh, and I think I didn't make it clear, but the story is happening two years later after "Oh, brother!", when she's almost finishing her junior year. And yes, I still find it funny that I called her parents Rachel and Ross after the characters of "Friends", and now I'm writing about it.**


	3. Can't Keep The Secret

**Chapter 3 – Can't Keep The Secret**

It was Friday, four days since Riley "caught a virus" and now she's back at school. She was still throwing up every morning, but convinced her mother that she will be fine. But she didn't feel like hanging out with her friends, and tried to stay away from them. Amanda noticed that odd behavior. She had to find out what was going on.

* * *

Riley was now in a history class. Amanda didn't join the class so she can spy on her.

"Um, Mrs. Adams? May I go to the bathroom?" Riley raised her hand and asked.

"Of course, Riley, but make it quick." Mrs. Adams said.

Riley quickly took the pregnancy test out of her school bag and hid it under her jacket, then went out of the classroom.

She went to the girls' bathroom. But she didn't notice that Amanda was spying on her and capturing her in the video camera on her phone. She recorded on her phone to which cell she was going. When Riley closed the door, she stopped the camera.

In her cell in the bathroom, Riley opened the pregnancy test package nervously. She did what she had to do, and waited five minutes for the result. And there it was – two lines, saying it was positive. Riley was about to cry, but instead she held herself and threw the test and the package to the trash. She washed her hand and headed back to class.

When she was gone, Amanda turn on the camera again, and recorded herself walking to the same cell and the pregnancy test that Riley threw to the trash can that was in the cell.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day, when everybody heard the principal's voice in the PA system of school. He told everyone to be in the small theatre hall they had in the school after the next recess.

"I wonder what the principal has to say..." Carolina said.

"Yeah, me too..." Riley added, although she had a feeling that she knows what he's going to talk about.

* * *

After the recess was over, all the students filled the hall. Nathan, Carolina and Riley sat at the end of the third row.

Then the principal, the school counselors and the janitor walked up on stage.

"Hello, everyone. I guess you're wondering why I gathered you all. Well, as you know, teen-pregnancy is, unfortunately, a pretty common case around the world. In LazyTown, however, it is a very rare case. But still, after our janitor, Martin, came and showed me a positive pregnancy test that he found in the girls' bathroom in the third floor. Now, first of all, we all want to say that we're not coming to yell at you. We just want to help you. All we want is to the girl to confess. It can be now, and it can be later to me or to one of the school counselors. We all just want to help this girl and giver her support." The principal told the students.

Everyone were silent, until Amanda, who sat in the tenth row stood up.

"Oh, the principal!" she called.

"Yes, Ms. Goldestein?"

"I know who that girl is! And I even got proofs." She said and walked down the principal with her phone.

She showed him the videos, and he realized it was Riley. Before he looked at her, Riley ran out the hall crying. Everybody looked at her and began to whisper.

"Oh my god, that's her!" "I bet that Nathan is the father." "Aw, poor girl!" "Do you think she will keep the baby?"

Carolina and Nathan looked at each other. They were about run after her, but Mrs. Adams stopped them.

* * *

Riley ran as fast as she could out of the school. She was about to trip on a rock on her way, but luckily, Sportacus' crystal beeped.

"Someone's in trouble!" he said and rushed to save her.

He caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her tight, but she all of a sudden tried to release herself and began to scream and resist.

"Ahhh! Leave me alone!" she screamed. Sportacus was shocked, and let her go at once. When she turned around, she saw it was only him.

"Oh, Sportacus! I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't see it was you!" she said, then fell to her knees and cried her heart out, covering her face with her hands. Sportacus, trying to figure out what was going on with her, knelt down next to her.

"Riley? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

"No!" She said through her tears.

"May I know who you thought I were that you asked me to leave you alone?" he asked, now more seriously.

"The... The... The **rapist**." She managed to say.

"What rapist?!" Sportacus thought he wasn't hearing her well.

"You're the first to hear that, but... On Sunday evening, when I went to the shopping mall in Electro Ville, and there... I-I-I was raped. By the guy who worked at the music store. And only today I have found out for sure that he got me pregnant. This is what was making me sick for the past few days. Because I'm pregnant." She finally said.

"Oh no..."

There was a moment of silence between them, until Sportacus said "Look, you should go to report about this at the police station. Come on. I'll come with you and we will call to your mother from there."

* * *

At the police station, Sportacus and Riley waited for Rachel to come.

"I came as fast as I could! What happened?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Relax, Ms. Rotten, I will explain you everything." Sportacus said and took her to the side. He told her everything that Riley told him.

"...And that's how her whole school found out." He explained.

"Oh. Oh, dear god!" She started to cry.

"No, no, no, no! She will be fine if she gets the support she needs." He told her.

* * *

When Rachel and Riley entered to the investigator, Riley spilled out everything.

"I was going to the mall in Electro Ville by the bus. I went there to get a new CD of my favorite band, instead of waiting for it to arrive to LazyTown's local music store. There was quite nobody at the store, except for me and one of the workers at the store. I think he was around 24-25. He said that he had the CD at the storage room, so I followed him. Once I was in, he locked the door, and before I knew it, he pushed me to the floor, with nowhere to go. I was so frightened that I couldn't scream, but I tried to resist, but it was too late. He took off my pants and... Did to me what he wanted to do. When he was done, he gave me the CD that I wanted for free, as hush money, so I won't tell anyone about this. At the same night, when I got home I felt sick, and only later I assumed that he got me pregnant. The day later I went out and bought a pregnancy test, and used it today's morning at school. And the janitor found it and apparently Amanda caught me on her phone going to the bathroom. And now my whole school knows that I'm pregnant."

Her mother was listening carefully to every word. She wanted to cry, but her daughter did it herself.

"Around 25, working at the music store in Electro Ville shopping mall. Do you know his name?" the investigator asked.

"It was John. I remember it very clearly." Riley said.

"Ok. I passed the information on to the Electro Ville police. They will send some cops to arrest the guy. We will update you with everything once we got him, ok?" the investigator told her and she nodded.

"Good. You are now free to go now." He said and led the girls out the door.

"So?" Sportacus asked.

"They passed it forward to the Electro Ville police, and the guy is going to be arrested." Rachel said.

"Thank goodness."

"Come on, now, honey. Let's get you home." Rachel said and the three went out of the police station.

"Here she is!" Nathan called, and he and Carolina hurried to meet Riley.

"Riley, hey, we wanted to-" Carolina started to say but Riley walked faster, leaving them behind.

"Guys, I think you should leave her alone. It's been a rough day for her." Sportacus stopped them from going after her.

"No, I'm not going to!" Nathan got mad and went after Riley.

"Riley, wait!" he got her arm, but she made him to let go.

"Leave me alone, Nathan!" she angrily said, and this time she ran home.

"I don't get it..."

"Relax, Nathan. Just give her time." Carolina tried to calm him down.

* * *

Rachel and Sportacus talked about the new situation with Riley, until Robbie came in.

"Hey, so what's going on? What's urgent to wake me up on a Friday?" he asked.

Sportacus and Rachel looked at each other and sighed. "You better sit down." Rachel said, and told him the whole story.

"Oh, wow... How is she now?" Robbie asked.

"In her room, trying to find some peace." Rachel said.

Robbie went to his little sister's room.

"Hi... Can I come in?" he opened the door a little and asked.

Riley, who was sitting on the bed, hugging a heart-shaped pillow that Nathan gave her last year for Valentine's Day and stared at her bed's sheets, raised her head.

"Oh... Y-Yes..."

He came in, but only a few steps to give her some space.

"How do you feel?"

"Mostly a relief. But also sick. You know, because I'm having a baby now..." she told her brother.

"Yes... I'm afraid to ask, but... Have you thought of what you're going to do about this baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I actually did. At first, before I knew for sure, all I wanted is to get it out of my body. I didn't want it. But after I did the test today, I decided that I want to keep it." She told him.

"Why?"

"First of all, because I'm afraid that I'll regret it. I don't want to kill it. And second, I think that this is my way to fix it. To raise a child and teach it about the good things in the world." She said.

Robbie couldn't help it, but he smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. When he let her go, he said "I'm sure you going to do a great job."

"Thank you." Riley smiled back.

* * *

"She said what?!" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes, she said that." Robbie said.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't afford to take care about another baby now. Somebody needs to convince her to abort the baby." Rachel said.

"I think that we should support Riley's decision. If that's what she wants, we can go with it and help her. There has to be a way to work this out." Sportacus said.

"I never believed I would say that, but I agree with Sportacus. We all should help her with the baby." Robbie said.

"Robbie, I can't believe you. I thought you would think the same as me." Rachel glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but he's right. We can turn the guest room into a nursery, for example. Besides, Riley will make a wonderful mother and you know it." Robbie told her.

"And also I always wanted to be an uncle..." he mumbled under his breath, and Sportacus couldn't help it but laugh. Eventually, Rachel rolled her eyes, but agreed to support Riley's decision.

That's when they heard Riley going to throw up again.

"I'll make her some tea." Rachel said and went to the kitchen, and the boys followed her and sat next to the counter.

"Ugh, I really hate this nauseas." Riley growled, rest her head on her arms and leaned on the counter. Sportacus began to rub her back a little, to make it easy for her.

"There you go, sweetheart." Rachel came and brought her the cup of tea she was making for her.

"Thanks, mom." Riley smiled and took a sip from her tea.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thereeee you go! What do you think about Riley's decision? More to come next week!**


	4. Friendship's Getting Stronger

**Chapter 4 – Friendship's Getting Stronger**

Monday morning. Rachel called to the elementary school to say she will be late. So did Riley. She texted Carolina and told her she will arrive to school around the third lesson. Why? Because today is her first sonogram, and she went there with her mother, brother and even Sportacus to accompany her.

In the LazyTown High School, the school counselors have told the students about Riley, and lectured them all about raping and sexual harassments.

On Saturday, Riley finally had the courage to tell Nathan the whole story. He told her that he wouldn't handle it, but she completely understood him. They broke up, but of course they stayed friends. He promised that he and Carolina will support her with everything.

* * *

At the waiting room at the doctor's office, Rachel and Robbie sat on the chairs, Sportacus was standing and Riley was pacing back and forth.

"Riley, relax! It's not good for you to be this nervous." Her mother tried to calm her.

"But I AM nervous!" she said and her mother made her to sit down only so she would stand up again when the doctor called them.

* * *

Riley was lying on the examination bed, the three others watching her. The doctor came back to the room and began the sonogram check. They all looked at the monitor at the same time. They heard fast heartbeats sound. They could barely see something, until the doctor pointed on the monitor to where the baby is. Sportacus reached Riley's hand and held it tight. He was glad that Riley was actually happy about it. And to everyone's surprise, so was the future grandmother, Rachel, who teared up when they looked at the tiny fetus at the monitor.

At the end of the appointment, the doctor asked her to come again in two months for another check-up. Riley thanked her and they all left.

* * *

Riley was a couple of minutes late to Mrs. Stewart's literature class.

"Good morning Riley. We were about to start." Mrs. Stewart greeted her.

Everybody stared at her while she went to sit down next to Carolina. She sat down and sighed as she took out her literature book and notebook. Carolina could see she was a little down, so she whispered and asked "How was the sonogram?"

Riley smiled and whispered back "It was great!"

* * *

At the next recess, Riley sat with Nathan and Carolina at the back yard of the school and told them about the sonogram.

"They all got so excited! I think I even saw Robbie crying a little. And Sportacus was holding my hand the whole time, and –" She told them, but Nathan cut her off.

"Oh, so you already replaced me?" he said sarcastically, making the two girls laugh.

"But hey, I didn't see Amanda in class today. Where is she?" Riley asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't here! She got suspended for a whole week for taking that video of you." Carolina told her.

"Really? Awesome!" Riley laughed.

* * *

At the afternoon, Riley came over to Carolina, and the two had to watch Ziggy and Stephanie at the back yard of the house while Carolina's mother was out. They were sitting on the yard swing under the parasol and had iced tea, while Ziggy and Stephanie played basketball in the sun.

"...Luckily, school ends in a month, so you will have more time to take care of yourself." Carolina said.

"I know, I'm waiting for it. Also, my mom said that Aunt Mary found a second-hand shop for baby stuff in her town, so my mom and I are going to meet her this weekend and check it." Riley told her.

"Baby stuff? Why do you need baby stuff?" Stephanie asked and the two 10-years-old came closer to hear what they are talking about.

"Oh, um... I'm going to have a baby." Riley explained.

"Oh, wow! You and Nathan are going to have a baby?" Ziggy exclaimed.

"Um, no. Nathan and I broke up, so it's just me."

"I may be just ten, but I know it is requiring a boy and girl to have a baby. So who's that boy if it isn't Nathan?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's just say it's another boy, ok?" Carolina tried to save her.

"Ok... But why do you need a second hand store for the baby things? Can't you buy in a regular store?" Stephanie asked again.

"Because those stores are very expensive and my mother and I can't afford it." Riley said.

"Oh, I'm sure that my uncle would like to help you out, and so is Bessie." Stephanie told her.

"Carolina, do you think that mom and dad could help her too?" Ziggy asked his sister.

"I'm sure they will like to." Carolina smiled at her friend.

"But you know, it's way too soon to talk about these things, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet!" Riley told them.

"Well, then tell us when you know." Stephanie said and the two children went back to play.

"Those kids are just the sweetest or what?" Riley said and took another sip of her iced tea.

* * *

At the evening, Riley's mom had a girls' night out with her friends, and since she didn't believe that a 17-years-old pregnant girl can't be alone at 9:30pm, she asked from Sportacus to come over and watch her. When Rachel told her that, Riley just rolled her eyes and called her "paranoid". But it was nice to have Sportacus' company. She was glad he supported her, all the way since they met.

He knocked on the door.

"Oh, Sportacus! Right on time!" Rachel said.

"Anytime, Ms. Rotten." He smiled.

"Well, I'll be going now. Have fun!" she waved and went out the house.

"Ok, remind me why I'm here?" Sportacus asked Riley.

"Because my mom is so paranoid and doesn't count on her daughter to get along on her own. In fact, she got that paranoid that she might be afraid that I will get into labor while I'm 8 days pregnant!" She told him sarcastically, and he laughed and sat next to her in the living room.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Physically or mentally?" she asked.

"Both."

"Well... Physically, my stomach is still burning from today's sickness in the morning. Mentally... I feel happy. And excited. I'm really looking forward to it, actually." She told him and smiled.

"That's really great. To be honest, I'm happy for you too. You know, Robbie even said that you'd be a great mother." Sportacus said and smiled too.

"Really? He said that?"

"Yes. And also, he said that he really wants to be an uncle, although he thought that we didn't hear him." He told her, and she laughed.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She said.

"But you know, your mother was scared. She didn't want you to have this baby at all. Luckily, both Robbie and I convinced her to support your decision of keeping the baby." He told her.

"Robbie and you agreed on something? Wow!" Riley said surprised.

"Yeah, I know, neither of us could believe this." Sportacus laughed a little.

"You know, despite what the others might think – I think he will be a great uncle." Riley smiled at him.

"I think so too."

There was moment of silence again. Sportacus could see she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, just... I had a conversation with my mom about the whole... pregnancy issue. And she also told me about her pregnancies with Robbie and me, and she said that I might feel the baby's first movements around the fifth month, and now I can't for it to happen!" she told him excitedly, as she caressed her stomach.

"It does sounds amazing." Sportacus said.

For some reason, he felt more close to her then ever. He felt butterflies in his stomach. But no way, this can't be it. She Robbie's little sister, and she's only 17, for god's sake! But his instincts thought differently. He leaned over and it looked like he was going to kiss her, but he realized what he was doing and hugged her instead.

"You're going to be great." He whispered in her ear.

Riley liked Sportacus' hugs. They were real and warm, and right now she needed it the most, after she broke up with Nathan. She needed the same kind of love the Nathan gave her before everything happened. Could Sportacus give it to her instead? Nah, it is just a stupid thought. Although she hoped he would be a good father figure for her baby. At least she had that.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know. I'm a horrible person for making Nathan and Riley break up. Feel free to hate me. Also, to my guest reviewer IcyFairy \- don't you worry, I've been thinking about what you've said about Sportacus and Riley, and I'm going to take it in a different way so it won't look like that at the end (HERE'S A HINT FOR YOU ALL!).**


	5. Barbie Girl

**Chapter 5 – Barbie Girl**

School was finally over, and Riley was now one month pregnant. The news already spread around town and everybody knew. It was a little awkward, since LazyTown was a small, traditional town, and Riley's case was very rare for them. This also made her worried about the next months, when it will start showing. What the other LazyTowners will say?

* * *

Riley was walking down the street with Carolina. They headed to the smoothie shop, when they met on their way Amanda and her gang.

"Hey, look, here's Mama Riley and Auntie Carolina. Are you going to buy some diapers?" Amanda teased and made her friends laugh.

"Hey, Amanda, um… You do know that I can beat you to the ground with one fist, right? My dad taught me some things through the years, and he has a black belt." Carolina threatened her.

"You do know I can sue you if you will do it, right?" Amanda replied in her snob-tone.

"But you know something funny? You're the whore of the class, but I'm the one who got pregnant not on purpose." Riley pointed out.

"Excuse me, a whore?!" Amanda asked shocked.

"Burn…" Richard whispered from behind.

"Oh, you're not a whore? You mean, this is just the way you dress every day, this your style? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Riley "apologized" and her and Carolina laughed and kept walking to the smoothie shop.

"Wow, you really made me laugh so hard!" Carolina said when they entered to the smoothie shop as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Oh god, I know! Like, who does she think she is?" Riley said, trying to catch her breathe too.

After having their orders, the two sat at one of the tables, and Carolina began to ask questions – What does she think the sex of the baby will be? What does she want it to be? Could she be its godmother? What will her father say?

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! Seriously, these questions are freaking me out, Caro. You're not helping." She took a sip of her smoothie.

"Alright, sorry..."

"Anyway, all I _want_ to know now is that my baby, he or she, what it is, is healthy. That's all that important." Riley said.

"Yes, and also that you've got everybody's support. Especially the baby's godmother." Carolina held her hand, and Riley rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sportacus was doing his morning exercises in his airship. Or at least he was trying. For the past month he couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault that Riley... was raped. That she got pregnant at 17 because of his fault. But then he made a decision – he will watch her 24/7. Or at least almost.

"Door!" he shouted and the airship's door opened.

He walked on the platform and grabbed his telescope. He saw Riley going out of the smoothie shop with Carolina, and decided to go down there... Just to say hello.

"Oh god, I wish we won't meet that blonde bitch on our way back." Carolina told her friend.

"Yeah, me too..." Riley said, and they were about to walk when Sportacus jumped in front of them.

"Sportacus!" the girls exclaimed together.

"Good morning girls! What are you doing here so early? It's around 9:30am and it's summer vacation." He joked.

"Well, we just came here to have some smoothies, as this is the purpose of the shop." Carolina sarcastically said.

"Oh, and… Did you have breakfast before, or..?" he asked Riley, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Of course I did. It just wasn't enough for the baby!" Riley laughed.

"I see. Well, how about I'll meet you two for lunch later?" He suggested.

"Sounds great!" Riley smiled.

"Um, actually, I already planned yesterday to go with Nathan and some other friends for lunch... Is that ok with you?" Carolina asked hesitantly. She knew that Riley wasn't invited for that lunch meeting from the first place.

"Uh... Sure, sure, it's totally fine, I'll go by myself." Riley told her, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Ok. Well, I will catch you guys later." Carolina said and left as quickly as she could.

But Sportacus couldn't ignore Riley's sad face. Two years ago he promised her brother to protect her, physically and mentally. So lately it didn't work out so much, but he will try to get back on the track.

"You're not fine with it." He told her.

She looked up at him. After two years of being really close friends, and knowing that she can share everything with him, she knew she couldn't lie.

"Yes." She sighed in defeat.

"Then why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because I know exactly the reason why they didn't invite me for lunch, and you know it too." She said.

"Are you sure that's because of... that?" he asked.

"Yes! Only one month had passed and everybody are getting away from me. Even Carolina didn't want us to meet lately." She explained angrily.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, it will calm you down." He suggested and they went.

* * *

They walked around half of the town. At some point Riley grew tired so Sportacus decided they will go to her home. But as she was afraid earlier, it happened. They met Amanda and her gang.

"Hey, look, here come Mama Riley again." Amanda said.

"Are you guys sure that Sportacus isn't her baby daddy?" Arnold said loud enough for them to hear. This time it also annoyed Sportacus himself.

"Alright, listen to me, you little Barbie!" Riley came to attack Amanda, when Sportacus caught her in time.

"Ok Riley, enough, control yourself." He told her, but she didn't listen. She still tried to reach Amanda and hit her. Eventually Sportacus picked her up over his shoulder and went away, but Riley still signed Amanda and her friends with two of her fingers "I'm watching you".

* * *

He brought her home, and he was angry.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"How her face would look better if I could rearrange it!" Riley angrily replied and went to the fridge.

"Riley, you know very well that violence isn't the answer for everything." He told her.

"Well, tell it to her! Her words are hurting as much as physical violence." She said as she slammed the fridge door, not before she picked up the milk carton that was there. She grabbed a glass from the cabin, then picked a green apple from the fruits bowl in the living room.

Sportacus saw how sad she was now, as she took a bite of the apple.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I'm doing this only for your good." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too."

"Well, I think I will go now. Ziggy and Stephanie are waiting for me." He told her.

"Alright... So I'll see at lunch, right?" she took another bite of the apple.

"Yes, come to my airship around 14:00." He smiled and left.

* * *

Luckily, Sportacus' airship was most of the day landed on a hill in the outskirts of LazyTown, so she didn't has to go up the ladder, he just opened the airship door for her.

They had a really great time, even though Riley remembered why Carolina didn't join them.

"Is everything ok?" Sportacus asked worriedly.

"What? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She snapped out of her thought and finished eating.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, now leave it."

When they were done eating, he tried to ask again.

"What were you thinking earlier?" he asked.

"Again?! It's really nothing!" she yelled at him.

"No it's not! Now tell me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I was thinking about Carolina and why she didn't join us." She told him.

"I knew it would happen, and yet I'm surprised. Especially when I don't know what I will do when it's time to go back to school, because I will already be 4 months pregnant. I can't go back there when I'm pregnant, it will be horrible!"

"Well, about a private teacher?" he asked as she stood up and began to walk around the airship.

"We already thought about it, but it's too expansive to hire one."

"So how about I'll be your private teacher? For free." he suggested.

"What? You?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't patronize me!" he laughed.

"You know what, it can actually work. I'll ask my mom about it." She smiled and he smiled too, because he loved to see her smiling.

* * *

 **Author's note: Does anyone else hates Amanda? I really want to write a chapter where Carolina finally kicks her ass XD**


	6. Baby, You're A Firework

**Chapter 6 – Baby, You're a Firework**

4th of July is about to come, and the town is ready for the celebrations. Even Riley, who was now 2 months pregnant, helped the kids to decorate the town – to the dismay of her mother.

"Oh, Riley, please get down of this ladder!" she pleaded.

"Stop it mom!"

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby!"

"Just leave it mom, I'm perfectly fi-WOAH!" Riley tried to tell her, but then she almost fell off of the ladder.

Luckily, Sportacus' crystal blinked and he caught her on time.

"Your mother is right, you should be more careful." He said and put her down.

"Thanks. I'll go find something else to do." She sighed and went to find the little children.

* * *

"Um, Riley? Can I ask you a question?" Ziggy asked her.

"Sure, Ziggy. What is it?" she smiled at the young boy.

"Well, um... Are you sure that you're pregnant? Because you don't look like you're pregnant." he asked.

"Yes, Ziggy. I'm sure. But what do you by 'I don't look like I'm pregnant'?" she tried to understand.

"Well, I dunno, I thought your belly will be bigger, you know..." he said.

"Oh, Ziggy!" both Riley and Stephanie laughed.

"It will happen, but not in this stage. You see, a pregnant woman's stomach is getting bigger because her baby is getting bigger in her womb. But right now my baby is this little," she showed him with two of her fingers, "but in a couple of months it will start to grow bigger, and then you'll see." She smiled at him.

"Oh, now I get it! Well, thanks for explaining me." Ziggy smiled back.

Sportacus saw everything and couldn't help it, but smile.

"She will make a wonderful mother..." he quietly said.

"What is going on over there?" he heard a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Robbie standing behind him.

"Well, hello Robbie. It's good to see you." Sportacus greeted him.

Robbie moved closer, and saw his sister making the decorations with Stephanie and Ziggy.

"She's been here for two years, and yet she likes those brats. And I thought she was a Rotten." He said under his breath.

"Well, she is going to have one of those... brats. She needs to practice." Sportacus smiled.

"...Right. She's going to be a mother." Robbie said as he remembered this tiny detail.

They saw how wonderful she was with the kids. She decided to make them paper crowns from the colored paper that were left. She made Ziggy a blue one, Stephanie a red one and for herself a white one. Robbie and Sportacus couldn't stop watching how great she was, and how the kids enjoyed being with her.

"You know Riley, I'm really jealous of Robbie having you as his sister. I wish I had a sister like you." Stephanie told her.

Robbie blushed and turned away his head, so Sportacus won't see him.

"Thanks. But you know, if you ever need a 'sister talk', you're always invited." Riley smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Thanks. I'd like it." Stephanie smiled back.

"Can I be invited too?" Ziggy asked.

"Always." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Sportacus, the kids and Riley decorated the down the whole day until the evening. The 4th of July party was all around!

But many citizens went to celebrate and have a BBQ by the beach. So did the mayor and his niece, and they invited all of their friends. They even invited Riley and Rachel. But Riley didn't have fun. She saw Carolina hanging out with Nathan and some other class mates. They didn't invite her. Again!

Sportacus noticed that, so he came closer to Riley and asked "Why don't you go and join them?"

"Because they don't want me with them. You know, maybe Carolina is not a good friend as I thought she is." Riley told him, trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" he suggested.

"What?! No! We're not little kids, you can't force them to invite me. I'll live." She said and went to sit on the bar.

Sportacus watched the teens group again. He saw that Carolina was watching Riley. Then she just went and walked up to her.

"Hey, Riley…" she said.

"Oh, hello... Carolina."

"Look, I came to apologize. I know I wasn't a good friend. None of us was." Carolina said as she looked at her friends.

"Ok. Thanks." Riley nodded and went back to drink her strawberry-banana milkshake.

"Riley, I'm serious! Please, forgive me. I will prove you that I can be a good friend."

"Fine. For starters, I would like to join you and the others for tonight." Riley said in a cold tone.

"Alright! Come with me!" Carolina smiled and dragged her by her arm.

Riley was afraid at first, but the friends welcomed her immediately.

Even Nathan. Even though they had broken up, they were still in love with each other.

Riley wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that he got a little drunk from the beers he drank, but they kissed, and it felt wonderful. She missed it so much.

Sportacus watched the whole thing. He was happy for her, for having fun again with her friends. Then he saw her kissing Nathan. He smiled, but was jealous of Nathan.

Wait, what?! Jealous of this little boy? Why would he be jealous of Nathan? He should be happy for them, perhaps they are about to get together after this kiss. He should be happy for her too. He knows how much she loves him, but… He wished he could be there instead of- NO! He should really stop thinking about that, that's just wrong.

* * *

 **Author's note: On one hand - poor Sportacus! On the other hand - well, at least he knows it is kind of wrong... Also, he should be very careful about that, or he will let Robbie another reason to dislike him XD**


	7. Granfathered

Chapter 7 – Grandfathered

A couple of days later, Rachel called Ross, her ex-husband, to come over because she had to tell him something about Riley.

He began to worry. The twins really wanted to join him as well, since now they and Riley and Robbie got along, but he told them they can't come. He was really afraid of what Rachel has to tell him. But when she told him, he was more angry than scared.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Now, calm down, Ross! It was her decision and I respect that, and everyone here want to help." Rachel said.

"No, no, no! She can't do that! I can't let it happen."

That's when Riley entered the house.

"Hey, dad! I thought saw your car outside."

"Tell me, Riley, what were you thinking when you decided to keep your baby? And more than that, when its father is a rapist who's now in jail?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Riley was trying to understand.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"It was my decision, dad. I wanted to keep the baby because I know myself and even though it is a result of a rape, I know that if I will abort it I will regret it my whole life." She told him directly.

"Also, I think this could be a good chance to bring a child to this world and teach him and raise him to be different from his biological father."

"Ok, but what about the fact that you're just freaking 17?! What about school?!"

"Dad, there are many girls my age who have done that before! And mom, Sportacus and I have already thought of that – Sportacus will be my teacher at home, then after the baby will be here I'll go back to school, to do the last finals and graduate!" she explained.

"I'm sorry, but this too insane! You can't expect from me now to support this baby too! I'm sorry Riley, but I'm giving you only two options – abort the baby or give it up for adoption. What do you choose?"

Riley couldn't believe her dad.

"NEITHER!" she screamed and stormed out crying.

Running away, she ran into Sportacus and almost fell, but of course he managed to catch her.

"Riley, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything! My dad wants me to give up this baby to adoption!" she said through her tears.

"What? Oh no…"

"Yes. He's really mad at me for keeping the baby."

"Did you explain to him this was your decision? And that you're getting support?" he asked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't listen."

* * *

Riley decided to go and relax at the music shop of Old Maurizio, where she began to work last summer – and also where she could get that CD that she wanted if she just waited one more week.

Old Maurizio was, well, and old Italian man who lived in LazyTown with his wife Clara, and their two boys, Marcelo and Paolo, who are 22 and 20 years old. He owns the music shop for many years, and last year hired Riley to help him to attract younger clients to the shop, and also reorganized the shop, since both CDs were at the same place as the music instruments and it looked like a mess. Now, thanks to Riley, the CDs and records are on one floor, and all the instruments are on the other floor.

"Ciao, Riley! How are you feeling? Hope you're less nauseous today." He joked.

"I wish I could say yes." She said with half a smile as she went through the CDs shelves.

"What's wrong, bambina?" he asked.

"My father. He wants me to give away the baby. Or abort it." She turned around to him.

"Really? How about you tell him that you don't want too?" he suggested.

"I tried, I explained to him and he yelled at me! This argument with him is pointless..." she said as she leaned on the counter.

"Oh, hey Riley!" she heard a voice and turned around.

"Hello, Stephanie!" she smiled at the pink little girl.

"Sportacus told me that you might be here. I wanted to know if you'd like to come and play with us." Stephanie smiled at her.

"Thanks, Stephanie, but I can't." Riley tried to smile too.

"Why not?"

"Well, how can I explain it to you? Um... You know that I'm going to have a baby, right?" Riley started, and put her hands on her stomach, then kneeled down to her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So I can't quite play and do any kind of sports because it might hurt the baby. And we don't want that to happen, right? And the same about the hit. It's July and it's super-hot and I could get dehydrated really fast, and that's also won't be good. Do you understand?" Riley explained – or more like told her exactly the same explanation that her paranoid mother told her.

"Yes. Well, I guess I'll see you later." Stephanie said sadly and left.

"She's a good girl, you know?" Maurizio told her.

"Yes, I do know. I wish... I wish that if I'm having a daughter... That she'll be just like Stephanie." She smiled, still looking at the door.

* * *

Later, Riley decided to pay her brother a visit.

She slid down that tube, and when she made it to the ground, she almost ruined Robbie's new disguise that he was making.

"Did you ever hear about knocking?!" he glared at her.

"What? Can't I surprise you?" she said as she went to sit in his orange fluffy chair.

"So? Why did you came here?" he asked as he continued in the making of the disguise.

"Dad's here." She told him and he stabbed his finger with the needle.

"What?!"

"Yes! Apparently mom called him here to tell him about my pregnancy, and he just yelled at me that I have only two choices, to give the baby up for adoption, or abort it." She told him.

"He can't make you do that!" Robbie left everything and kneeled next to her.

"I know... I really want to have this baby, after all..." she told him.

"I know. Look, we both understand his side, but we need to clarify to him that you're going to raise the baby, and raise it good." He said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks, Robbie..."

* * *

Riley stayed there until the sun went down.

When she left the liar, she found Sportacus running all around LazyTown.

"Sportacus?"

"Oh! There you are! Nobody saw you since lunch, so your mother sent me to seek after you." He said.

"Well, thanks, but I was fine, I was with Robbie." She explained.

"Oh, good... Now let's get you back to your mother."

"Wait – is my dad still there?" she asked.

"Oh, no, he left a few hours ago."

"Really? And... Did you see him? Was he mad, or..?" she asked.

"No, I didn't, sorry." He replied.

"Oh..."

All the way to her home, Sportacus held her hand. He did it instinctively, and he didn't let go until they reached her home.

"Mom?" Riley opened the door."

"Oh! Riley! You're okay! I was so worried that you..." Rachel came breathless from the kitchen.

"That I'm what..?" Riley asked innocently.

"You know... Uh, never mind! At least you're safe." She hugged her.

"Yeah... So how did it go with dad?"

"Well, I told him that if he gives you and ultimatum, then I will give him one too – he can agree with your decision or never see you again."

"And?!"

"He just got up and said – 'well, I guess will get use to the fact that I am going to be a grandfather'." Rachel smiled triumphantly.

"Ah! You're the best, mom!" Riley kissed her on the cheek and rushed to her bedroom."

"We all will be lucky if her baby would come out just like her." Rachel told Sportacus.

"I agree." Sportacus smiled back.

"Why, look at the time! I think I will leave now. Goodnight, Ms. Rotten." He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Sportacus, wait!" she called him.

"I just want to say thank you for being with Riley... And helping her, of course, all those two years. You are wonderful person."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Rotten. I'm just glad that I can help," he smiled and left.

* * *

When Riley got out of the shower, she found her mother still in the kitchen, and two cups of tea waiting on the counter.

"This one is for you, dear," Rachel pointed at one of the cups.

"Thanks," she joined and sat next to her.

"You know, I was thinking... What if I will never get married? What if I won't find a man who will want me even though I already have a child, and I wasn't married before?" she asked her mother.

"Oh, honey, don't say that! You will find somebody who will love both you and your baby."

"I hardly believe that," Riley said and took another sip.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure that after you will give birth for the baby, you and Nathan will get back together," Rachel said.

"Yeah right..."

"Look, of course he's scared, but maybe if this was his baby, then maybe..."

"If this was his baby, none of this was happening now, but until we're like 26 and married! And if he really loved me, then he would stay with me after all," She yelled at her mother.

"Oh, sweetie..." Rachel said and hugged her.

"You know what? I know what kind of man can handle me. A man like Sportacus," Riley said, and Rachel wasn't happy anymore.

* * *

 **Author's note: "...and Rachel wasn't happy anymore." Well, Riley didn't mean _that_! Or did she..?**


	8. Mr and Mrs Sportacus

**Chapter 8 – Mr. and Mrs. Sportacus**

It was just 7:00AM, and Riley was already with her head in the toilet.

Boy, she hated these nauseas so freaking much!

And nothing helped her anymore.

After she was completely done, she just leaned on the sink for a moment, catching her breath. Opening her eyes, she looked at herself in the mirror and then at her stomach, which was still flat.

"Hey, um, baby? Listen, I did you a very big favor by keeping you and not aborting you, so it will be very nice of you if you will stop making me sick, ok? Thanks," she told "the baby".

She wanted to go back to sleep, but thought there was no point to that, so decided to make herself a breakfast.

After the breakfast, she decided to take a walk in the sun, to chill a little. She took her sunglasses, her big hat and a bottle of water and went out.

As she kept walking, she tried to find Sportacus, but with no luck. So she went and sat under a tree to rest.

She lied her hand on her stomach and hummed the song "I Love You".

Sportacus was just a few meters away from her. Ziggy's kite got stuck in the trees, so he went to release it, and then he heard her. He just loved her voice.

"Uh, there you go, Ziggy!" he said and quickly left to find Riley.

"Thanks, Sportacus! Sportacus?" Ziggy was left there confused.

"I thought it was you," Sportacus said as he leaned over her.

"Oh, hey Sportacus!" she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Well, I didn't feel like going back to sleep after my usual morning sickness, so I decided to go out to get some fresh air," she said and took a sip from her bottle of water.

"Oh, that's great," he said.

"No it's not. I'm tired as hell but I know that I won't be able to go back to sleep right now, so it's better than nothing," she said.

"Ok," he laughed, "Um, I wanted to know, did I heard you singing a couple of minutes ago?" he asked.

"Pretty much, I was humming a song for the baby. Some people say that music helps the baby's development," she said and smiled at Sportacus.

"Oh, I think I heard that too somewhere… Will it be... too much to ask you to sing again? Uh, I mean, for the baby..." he asked nervously.

"Sure!" she smiled, then took his hand by surprise and put it on her stomach along with hers, and then she sang.

Sportacus could listen to her voice for hours.

He started to think what it will be like when the baby will actually start to move inside of her when it will hear her voice. Just three months until that should happen.

He tried to imagine how her baby will be like, but couldn't. He was still afraid of what is waiting for Riley's future with this baby.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Riley stopped to sing and called him.

"Sportacus? Sportacus!" she waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry, I was just thinking of something..." he told her.

"What were you thinking about?" she ask curiously.

"Uh... Never mind..."

"Ok, well, I was thinking to go and grab a smoothie at the store. Will join me?" she asked as she stood up.

"Why, sure!" he stood up as well and followed her to the store.

* * *

When they both left the store with their orders – Vanilla milkshake for Riley, and a strawberry smoothie for Sportacus – they came across Amanda and gang (obviously).

"Oh, hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Sportacus," Amanda said.

"Oh, hello there, a plastic-surgery-that-failed," Riley replied.

"Riley, calm down..." Sportacus whispered to her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"So, have you picked a name for your baby yet?" Amanda teased them.

Sportacus started to lose it.

"Ok, Riley, let's go," he took her hand and they took off.

"Sportacus, are you alright?" she asked when they stopped running.

"Ok, excuse me for the language, but she was pissing me off," he confessed.

"And I thought you were the calmed one between the two of us... I guess I was wrong."

"Look, we need to try to avoid them. I'm alright with them teasing me, I'm used to that from your brother, but when they are teasing both us it's unbearable," he told her as he held her hands.

For a moment she couldn't stop looking into his bright blue eyes, and she didn't even know why.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well, that sounds like a good idea..." she said and they kept walking toward her home.

* * *

"Oh, Sportacus, it's so good that you're here! I really need your help," Rachel said as the two entered home.

"Sure, Ms. Rotten, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Riley has another appointment at the doctor next week, but apparently there is a very important meeting of some of the teachers at the elementary school which I have to be there, so I was hoping that maybe you can go with Riley, please?" Rachel asked.

"Uh..." Sportacus didn't know how to respond it.

"Mom, it's fine, I can go by myself, don't drag him into that," Riley told her mother.

"Oh, no, that won't be a problem, I would like to go with her, and accompany her and..." Sportacus quickly changed his mind.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much! I owe you that," Rachel said and left to her room.

"Sportacus, you don't really have to come, I can really go alone to the doctor-" Riley said.

"No, I really want to do that. I don't want to go alone through anything in this pregnancy, alright?" he told her as he held her hands in his.

Riley smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sportacus. You're a really good friend," she said and hugged him.

" _Friend"_. Why did he hate the sound of it so much?


	9. Friendzone

**Chapter 9 – Friendzone**

Tomorrow was supposed to be the day when Sportacus is going with Riley to her doctor's appointment, but he couldn't stop thinking about Riley calling him a _friend_. Why did it hurt him that much?

So he tried to think about something else. He saw some birds flying over his head. ' _That's a good start,_ ' he thought to himself, and began to think about the birds, in hope that will distract his mind from Riley.

The birds are flying. The birds are singing. Riley sings too. The way Riley was moving her lips when she sang. Riley's lips- NOOOO! No.

He wasn't supposed to think about her, like, at all! Definitely not in this way.

Luckily, Carolina interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Sportacus," she said.

"Oh, hello, Carolina?" he said back, then noticed she looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You were thinking of something. I can see it on your face," she folded her arms.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "and let me guess – you thought about Riley."

"W-What? N-No, I didn't," he started to blush.

"Yes, you did. All you do is watching this girl and worrying about her, so what else could it be?"

"It's, uh..." Sportacus tried to think, but gave up since he realized she was onto him.

"Alright, I was thinking about Riley," he confessed.

"I knew it! So what was it now?" she asked.

"Well... I... She said something to me last week, and for some reason I can't stop thinking about it and I feel as if it hurts me," he explained.

"What is it?"

"Well... She called me a... 'friend'," he said.

"What? Why would get hurt from- OH! OH! OH!" Caro exclaimed as realized, and Sportacus hurried to shut her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't you even dare to say that!" he told her as he covered her mouth with his palm.

"Good," he said as he was convinced that Carolina would leave him alone.

"You're in love with Riley!" she said once she was free to talk.

"What did I tell you?!" he warned her again.

"I'm sorry, but that's HUGE! You _love_ her, and she's _friendzoning_ you! And you know that I'm right!" Caro couldn't calm down.

"Ok, ok, you're right! I love her! But I can't, and you know it," he told her.

"Oh, you're right... Poor thing, you _love_ her, and she's _friendzoning_ you and she's 10 years _younger_ than you," Carolina tried her best to cheer him up.

"Stop it, Caro, it's not funny," he demanded.

"What's not funny?" they heard a voice from behind. They turned around to see it was Riley.

"Uh, uh… It's not funny that Amanda is keep teasing you like that, we were just discussing, um, about that, yeah..." Carolina improvised.

Riley knew they were lying, but she guessed that they will tell her what it's all about when they will want too.

"Alright... Oh, hey, Caro, do we still go the movies tonight with Brenda?" she asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah, of course! And don't you worry, my mother will drive us and wait for us until it ends," Carolina made sure that Riley wasn't scared to go out of town after a long while.

"Cool. Oh, and, um, Sportacus, just so you know you can still regret about tomorrow... 'Cause I'll be fine by my own," Riley told him.

"What? No, no, why would I- no!" He responded nervously, then covered his mouth with his fist so he would stop talking.

"Are you really sure?" she asked and he just nodded.

"Ok... Well, I have to go to Maurizio's shop, but I'll catch you two later," she waved them goodbye and left.

"Oh my god, you got all nervous around her! That's so cute!" Carolina exclaimed.

"Well, if I were you, I would already be running down the street as far as I can to escape," he warned her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she yelled and, well – escaped from him as he was chasing her.

* * *

Robbie woke up from all the screaming outside. He went to his periscope to find out who is it. He went there and saw Sportacus playfully chasing and catching Carolina.

"Oh it's just Riley's blonde friend and that... blue elf," he said, although he remembered that he had promised Riley not to call him that anymore. Oh, well, she wasn't there anyway.

He continued watching them, and he noticed their behavior. They looked so "lovey-dovey" and everything... "OH MY GOD!" he screamed out.

"They... They're in love!? They're together!" he kept telling himself.

"...Does Riley know about this?" he thought out loud.

Then just rushed out to find his little sister.

* * *

As he thought, he found her in Maurizio's shop.

"Riley... Riley!" he called her as he entered the shop, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Rob, what happened?" she asked.

"Sporta... Caro..." he could barely talk.

Maurizio and Riley just stood there, waited for his breath to return.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine now... So what I was saying is – CAROLINA AND SPORTACUS ARE DATING!" he told them hysterically.

Riley and Maurizio looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What? I'm serious, I saw them! They were all over each other," he kept telling.

"If-If y-you're really that sure," Riley tried to speak through her laughter, "then I'll ask Sportacus tomorrow!"

"I really d-doubt that... Sportacus would date Carolina!" Maurizio burst into laughter again.

"What do you mean by that?" Robbie asked.

"To remind you Rob, Carolina and I are the same age. Therefore – she is waaaaay younger than him!" Riley laughed again as well.

"I don't think that would stop them, if they REALLY LOVE each other!" he shouted and left his sister and the old man laughing.

They stopped, looked at each other – then laughed again!

"Like Sportacus would really date Caro!" Riley laughed, and made Maurizio to laugh even harder.

Riley continued laughing, until she realized that it was actually bothering her.

* * *

It was night in LazyTown, and Riley was lying wide awake in bed. She still thought about what her brother told her earlier today. She couldn't laugh about it anymore. In fact, she was worried. What she was worried about? She had no freaking idea.

* * *

The next day was Riley's ultra-sound appointment at the doctor. Sportacus already waited for her at the kitchen. Apparently he made her breakfast while he waited for her to get ready.

So after she was done eating, they both walked to the doctor. Neither of them talked on the way. Riley was still thinking about what Robbie told her the day before, and she decided to ask Sportacus about it today.

When they entered to the doctor's room, Riley lied in that chair, and when doctor was about to start with the examination, he was just called out for something. Riley thought that this was her chance.

"You know," she said and sat up the chair, "I just remembered something funny that Robbie told me yesterday, about you."

"If it's about him calling me an elf, then I'm not interested," he laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not," she laughed as well, and Sportacus's smile became wider.

"Ok, then, what was it?"

"He told me that he was spying on you playing with Carolina and came to the conclusion that you two are together! I mean, this can't be, right?" she laughed a little, waiting for his response.

"What? Carolina and me?! That's ridiculous!" he laughed nervously.

"I know! Both Maurizio and I told him that, but he refused to believe," she told him. That's when the doctor came back into the room to start with the examination.

He put that cold gel on her stomach, and the wand was soon to follow.

Sportacus didn't move a bit. He sat still next to her, fascinated.

Riley did as well. The doctor said that the baby was only 6 weeks old, but she was already attached to it. Although she still couldn't believe she would be that attached to such a tiny thing that she can't even see well!

When the appointment was over, and Riley set a new one with the secretary, they left. Again, neither of them talked on their way to Sportacus's airship.

* * *

At the cool airship (and by cool I mean that the A/C was on), Sportacus began to exercise while Riley watched him, sitting on his bed.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he began to do push-ups with one arm.

"I was thinking about what I told you that Robbie told me, and I saw the way you looked at the monitor at the doctor's appointment, and it made me think... Don't you want to get married? To have a family on your own?" she asked and he fell.

"W-What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm in LazyTown for two years and I've never seen you dating any girl – or guy, I'm not judging!" she chuckled.

"Well, I know, but... I guess I haven't found the one that I really love. Or at least the one that will love me back," he told her as he sat in front of her on the floor.

"Ohhh, are you saying that you're having a secret crush?" she teased him.

"...yes, I guess."

"Oh, is she from here, or did you meet her from outside of LazyTown?" she asked.

"Um, no, no, she's from here, from LazyTown," he said and felt the blood rushing all the way to his cheeks.

"Aww, so tell me, who is she?" she came to him and sat on the floor with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm a girl, you know, that would be a very good gossip," she laughed.

Sportacus decided to confess.

"Alright. So in fact, she's sitting right in front of me," he told her straight as he pulled his hat off. He didn't break the eye contact with her.

"W-What?" she was trying to see if she understood right.

But instead, he leaned and kissed her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh, if you think that this is drama, just wait and see what I'm planning for Carolina in the next chapter!**


	10. Breath Before The Kiss

**Author's note: I know this is unusual for me to write a note at the top of the chapter, but don't worry, there's another one at the end XD So, well... I actually never planned for any of that to happen in this stage of the story, but well, it already did...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Breath Before The Kiss**

Meanwhile, in the town beneath the airship, Carolina and Nathan were enjoying their lazy, hot summer day, at Nathan's place.

They were in his room, he was playing some video games, and she was just enjoying the air conditioning.

Taking a sip from her apple juice, Carolina began to talk.

"Oh, you'll never guess what Maurizio told me today when I ran into him this morning at the grocery store!" she laughed.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, still facing the video game.

"He... He told me that... Robbie came to his shop yesterday, and... He told him and Riley that he's thinking that _Sportacus and I are together_!" she laughed so hard, but Nathan wasn't laughing. He stopped the game and sat next to her on his bed.

"Why would he say that?" he asked concerned.

"Apparently he was spying on me and Sportacus, when he was just chasing me as a game, but his mind went way too far," she laughed.

"But why do you ask it that way? Is everything ok?" she looked at his concerned face.

"Nathan?" she asked, and his only response was to kiss her.

* * *

Back at the airship, Sportacus was about to draw back, but instead, Riley instantly kissed him back.

When they both realized what they were doing, they separated immediately and just looked at each other in shock.

"What did we just do?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same," he said.

Then Riley just stood up and walked to her bag, and Sportacus stood up after her.

"I think... I should leave," she said as she picked up her bag.

He wanted to say something, but Riley stopped him and said, "This never happened, ok? This," she motioned with her hands, "never happened."

* * *

Back at Nathan's place –

"Nathan, what the hell?!" Carolina yelled at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't help it anymore!" he told her.

"What? I-I thought you still love Riley!" she kept yelling at him, as she was going to the door.

"I know, and I thought so too, but... Being next to you in the last months, I guess... I guess I turned all my feelings I had for Riley towards you," he told her.

"Do me a favor – forget that this even happened. Don't say a word about it," she slammed the door of his room.

* * *

Carolina ran down the LazyTown streets to find Riley as fast as she could. She ran so fast that she bumped into someone – it was Riley.

"Oh my god Riley, I was on my way to find you!" Carolina told her.

"I was doing the same! I have to tell you something!" Riley told her.

"Me too! Um, you go first," Carolina said.

"No, you go..." Riley said and they began to fight.

After a couple of minutes of fighting who will go first, they decided to say it together.

"Ok, ok, enough! We'll just say it together!" Riley said and Carolina nodded.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3 – Sportacus kissed me!"

"…Nathan kissed me!"

Both of them were shocked.

"Nathan kissed you?" Riley asked in horror.

"Sportacus kissed you?" Carolina asked with joy.

"Yeah, well... And the worst part is that I kissed him back," Riley confessed.

"Oh my god, you kissed him back?" Carolina asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. But you didn't answer my question. Did Nathan really kissed you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, he did," Carolina's mood changed from joyful to sad.

"Did he say that he loves you?" she asked.

"...No. He said that he thinks that he turned all the feelings he had for you towards me," Caro explained.

"Oh..." was all Riley could say.

"I'm really sorry. I know that you still have some feelings for him, but..." Carolina said and Riley cut her off.

" _Some_ feelings?"

"Well, yeah, since you kissed Sportacus back, I thought..." Caro said.

"I didn't mean anything. And why do you even look so happy about it?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Well, do you remember that yesterday, um, you found me and Sportacus talking in the park?" Caro asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's when he confessed to that he actually... Loves you," she told her friend.

"What?" Riley couldn't believe that.

"Yes. So that why I'm happy for both of you," Caro said.

"Do me a favor, don't ever tell anyone that Sportacus and I kissed, I won't tell anyone about you and Nathan!" Riley told her friend and left.

* * *

Sportacus couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

On one hand - it felt so, but _so_ good!

On the other hand – he couldn't imagine what Robbie will do to him if he heard that he kissed his little sister!

But wow... He had never felt anything like that toward a girl before.

Sure, he had been in a couple of relationships when he was younger, back at the island in the north, but he never felt anything like his feeling now for Riley.

But now she probably hates him.

And it is pretty much true.

Since Riley came home, she hadn't spoke to her mom or Robbie, and her mother didn't even dare to ask what happened.

In fact, the one thing that she told her mother is that she doesn't want Sportacus to be her private teacher for next year.

* * *

 **Author's note: The other note, as I promised XD** **I have a confession to make: This was** ** _not_ the original idea for the story. The original idea was a story called "Mistake out of Love", where Sportacus and Riley end up together after getting drunk in Riley's graduation party, and he's the one who gets her pregnant, and Sportacus, Riley and Nathan try to work this whole thing out together. Then I regretted, and decided that this story would be much better because of all the drama.**


	11. Mr Loverboy

**Chapter 11 – Mr. Loverboy**

 _Three months later..._

It was already September, the first month of the school year.

It was weird for both Nathan and Carolina to go to the first day of their last school year without Riley. And even weirder – they were still figuring out what was going on between them since three months ago.

And Sportacus and Riley were hurt the most. They haven't seen each other in the past three months.

Sportacus couldn't stop thinking about her. About their kiss. He was wondering how she was doing. He knew that today she's supposed to start to study tomorrow with her new teacher – Mrs. O'Bryan. She was one of Rachel's friends here in LazyTown, who retired from teaching in the elementary school last year, but still did private lessons.

Meanwhile, Riley just woke up. She was already 5 months pregnant, and it was definitely showing. She still had morning sicknesses, but less and less after the first trimester passed. Luckily, this morning she didn't have any. Her mother was also going easy with her with the house chores, so today she just needed to go to the grocery store to get just some little things for the house. She didn't want to get up, but she decided it will be pointless to continue sleeping.

* * *

Sportacus decided also to productive this morning and decided to do his morning exercises in the fresh air and not in the airship.

So he jumped down to the town and began to exercise, when he saw Mrs. O'Bryan walking down the street. She saw him as well, and went to him to say hello.

"Good morning, Sportacus!" she said as he did some push-ups on one of the small walls.

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Bryan!" he said, keep doing push-ups.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Very good, and you?" he asked.

"Good as well, I was just on my way to the Rottens, to if Riley needs anything before going to my own errands," she said and smiled. That's when Sportacus fell off the wall.

"Did you say 'Riley'?" he asked nervously.

"Well, yes. Is everything ok? Because I did hear that you two had a fight or something in the vacation," she said.

"Um, yeah, kind of... I really haven't seen her around in the last months..." he told her.

"Oh... Well, um, I think I will go now. Have a great day," Mrs. O'Bryan said and left.

Oh, Riley...

He assumed that now she had a baby bump. He wondered how she looked now, being 5 months pregnant.

* * *

Mrs. O'Bryan knocked on the door, and she didn't wait long for it to open.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Bryan. What are you doing here?" the pregnant girl smiled at the old woman.

"Well, just stopped by to see that everything is okay with you," Mrs. O'Bryan smiled.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. In fact, I'm going later to the grocery store, to get some things," Riley told her.

"Oh, then maybe do want me to get them for you?" Mrs. O'Bryan suggested.

"No, no, no, it's ok, I can manage that, and also I really need to get out of the house a little," she laughed, "But thanks."

"Ok, well, then just don't forget to send me your class schedule once you get it," Mrs. O'Bryan told her and left.

"Ok, bye!" Riley said and was about to close the door, not before she caught Sportacus watching her from afar.

* * *

A couple of hours later, around 10:15AM, she decided to go to the grocery store. On her way there she didn't meet Sportacus, much to her luck.

But going to the grocery store by herself was a huge mistake – everything made her hungry! It's not that she had any weird craving so far, but she did eat, and a lot!

So instead of going out with just two bags of groceries with just what her mother was asking, she had four, heavy grocery bags. And it wasn't easy to carry them all the way back to her house.

Sportacus was playing soccer with himself at the court, when he noticed Riley. She was wearing white shorts, a white, loose tank top and white sneakers, and of course, he noticed her bump. He thought she looked even cuter with it. Also, he thought that it made her look more mature.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Riley struggling with one of the bags which had a hole in it, and everything fell out.

So of course, without thinking twice, he rushed to help her.

"Here, let me help," he knelt down next to her, helping her picking up everything.

"Thanks," she said without even looking who it was. But then they both stood up.

"Sportacus..."

"Hi," he smiled.

"Uh... Yeah, hi, I guess," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. I'm just here to help, as your _friend_ ," he told her as he took the rest of the bags from her hands, but then, without saying anything, she kissed him.

Robbie was also doing his morning routine, which included watching the town through his periscope. That's when he saw Riley kissing Sportacus, and he almost fainted.

"Riley, what..?" Sportacus blinked.

"I'm sorry, and I know it's wrong, both of us know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it anymore. I missed you and it hurt both of us, am I right?" she told him.

Sportacus sighed and said, "Yes, you're... Absolutely right," and kissed her back. At this point Robbie literally passed out.

"But no, what are we doing? This... This is just not right. We need to hold ourselves back," Sportacus broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, you're right, but..." she said.

"But nothing. Now let's go before anyone will see us," he said as he helped her with the bags and the two headed to Riley's house.

Little did he know that Robbie was watching the whole thing.

"That's what you think! Oh, I'll catch this little blue-" he got mad, but then ran the whole two past years in his mind. Maybe he shouldn't get mad at him so fast.

* * *

As they got home, Sportacus put the groceries on the floor and began to kiss Riley _very_ passionately. After their first kissed back in the summer, he just wanted more. They both wanted, needed, and missed it.

"Sportacus, Sportacus," she called in every time she could speak between the kisses.

"Not that I don't like that, but," she tried to say, "I think that first we should put the groceries in their place."

"Are you sure this can't wait just a little more?" he asked, and she shook her head in disappointment.

They both sighed and he helped her, once in a few seconds giving her a kiss. When they were done, they continued to make out in the kitchen, and felt as if the world has stopped for them.

Everything felt just perfect, until Riley felt something funny, and departed from his kiss.

"What? Is everything okay?" he asked worried, and she shushed him and put her hands on her belly.

"What, what? Riley, you're scaring me," he told her, and she looked up at him, and then back down. He noticed some tears in her eyes.

He was about to ask "what" again, but once he saw where her hands were placed, he gasped.

"Are you saying that..?" he asked and she nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Can I..?" he asked and she took his hand right away and put it on her stomach.

The first flutters, just like they both imagined it. It felt amazing.

Sportacus, instinctively, bent down and kissed her stomach, and she giggled. He smiled at her.

"I can't believe that's my _boy_ in there," she laughed, still crying.

"It's, it's a boy?" he asked and stood up.

"Well, yeah..." she smiled at him, and he kissed her again.

* * *

That's how Sportacus and Riley pretty much spent the last two hours – kissing and talking about Riley's baby boy.

"Uh, no, it's 12:30pm, I should go to my airship for lunch," he told her as he looked at his beeping watch.

"Aww, really?"

"Yes. But how about we'll meet again in the afternoon, say around 4:00pm?" he suggested.

"Sure," she smiled and walked him to the door.

He was about to open the door when Riley grabbed his arm and said, "Where do you think you're going?", and kissed him.

That's when Rachel entered the door – "What the hell is this?!"

The two stopped what they were doing immediately.

"Hi, mom..."

"Hello, Mrs. Rotten-"

"Don't 'Hello, Mrs. Rotten' me! What you two are doing, for god's sake?!" she yelled at the two.

"Mom, I can explain-" Riley began to say, but Rachel cut her off.

"Explain me what? That you no longer have feelings for Nathan, and actually fell for Sportacus who's 10 years older than you, and that he loves you back?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much it..." Riley said.

Rachel was now very impatient.

"Ok, you – go to your room," she pointed at her daughter.

"And you – get out of my house!" she pointed at Sportacus.

They were both so scared that they just nodded and each one went to his way.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sportacus just sat on a bench in Lazy Park. That's right – he just _sat_ there. He didn't feel like playing with the kids.

"Oh, come on Sportacus! Come and play hide and seek with us!" Ziggy begged him.

"Ziggy, I'm sorry, but I already told you, I-" the superhero began to say.

"Excuse me, kids," Robbie came up and said, "but can I talk to Sportacus? _Alone_?"

The kids looked at him and then at each other.

"Ok, but we're warning you, because if you're going to hurt him in some way, we're-" Trixie threated him, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard all of that before, but I just want to talk to him," Robbie said and the kids left.

"What do you want, Robbie?" Sportacus asked.

"Well, first of all, to confess and tell you that I know that you and my sister... kissed," he said.

"Oh..." Sportacus stood up, waiting to for whatever Robbie was planning to do to him.

"Yeah, well, I spied on you this morning when I saw it happening. Also, my mother called to say that she caught you two kissing in the house," Robbie continued. Sportacus kept being quiet.

"Yeah, um, and second... I'm not mad at you for this," Robbie said, and Sportacus's eyes grew wider.

"W-What?" Sportacus asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Well, at first I was mad, but then I realized that... You are just perfect for Riley. You know how to handle her, you really love her. And... I can't see both of you sad like this. I'll try to do my best to talk to my mother, but I can't promise anything now," Robbie told him.

"Wow, thank you Robbie!" Sportacus exclaimed and hugged him.

"Wow, wow, wow, the fact that we might be brothers in law in the future _does not_ justifies a hug! 'Thank you' was enough!" Robbie pushed him away, dusted himself and took off towards his mother's house.

Sportacus just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

 **Author's note: AS IF MORE DRAMA WAS NEEDED. AS IF!**


	12. Four Months

**Chapter 12 – Four Months**

"Robbie, I don't care, you won't convince me!" Rachel told her son.

"But mom, please! Just see how you're daughter was before she met him, and how she is after. Do you want her to be depressed again? While she's _pregnant_?" Robbie made her face the facts.

She didn't answer.

"Because if you want her that way, then there you go. She will be depressed... She will harm herself again... Be alone... Won't talk to you..." he scared her.

"Ok, ok, I got you're point! But I still don't want him to be around her!" she said.

"Mother, please. Try to be rational. Because if any of this, of what I said, will happen, you do know that Sportacus would handle her better than the both of us together," he told her.

"No. I don't want Sportacus anywhere near my daughter! Well, except for saving..."

Robbie sighed and went to see Riley in her room.

He could tell she was sad. Her back was facing him, and he heard her sobbing.

"...Riley?"

She didn't answer.

"Riley, please, talk to me..."

She turned around and sat on the bed.

"I don't care if his your age, and he doesn't care about that either. Because at the end she will see us together. She will see that we're happy together," she cried and he came to sit next to her.

"I know, I know. But hey, let's talk about something else. Like, how was your day? Besides Sportacus, of course..." he suggested.

"Well... The baby started moving today..." she told him with a weak smile.

"R-Really?" Her brother gasped with a smile.

"Yes!" she told him with excitement, then looked down at her belly.

"I think he's moving right now..." she told him, then looked up at him.

She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Can you feel it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Oh my god, yes!" he told her with tears.

"Does mom know? Did she feel it?" he asked.

"...No. It happened when I was with Sportacus," she told him.

"Oh..." he said, and as in a cue, their mother came in.

"Guys, um, I'm ordering pizza for the three of us, do you have any preferred topping?" she asked.

The brother and sister looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, what is going on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm still mad at you, but come over here and give me your hand," her daughter smiled.

Rachel didn't understand what was going on, but did as she said.

Riley took her hand and placed it on her stomach, next to Robbie's hand, and her eyes grew wider.

"Oh... Oh my god..." she began to tear up.

* * *

The same night, Sportacus went to sleep sad.

He couldn't stop thinking about Riley all that day.

He just wanted to hold her again, kiss her again...

No! He couldn't!

Riley's mother was right when she was mad at them.

Maybe he should leave the town for a while...

No, he can't do that only so he won't see Riley! The town will still need him!

And then he went to sleep, with Riley as his last thought.

* * *

The next day was the day when Riley began to study with Mrs. O'Bryan.

She didn't feel like waking up, but still – she had to.

So she got dressed and ate her breakfast, when somebody rang the doorbell.

"Good morning, Riley!" Mrs. O'Bryan greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Bryan! Come in," Riley said and opened the door wider.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Mrs. O'Bryan laughed and sat next to the dining table, putting her things down.

"Sure am!" Riley laughed as well, as she went to her room to bring all the books and notebooks she needed.

When she went bring them, she noticed the framed picture she kept on her desk. It was a picture of her with Sportacus on her side, Nathan on the other, and Carolina on Nathan's other side.

"How did I manage to mess up this as well..?" She thought out loud.

"Riley, are coming?" she heard Mrs. O'Bryan calling her.

"Yes!" she said back, and quickly left her room.

* * *

Sportacus was done doing his morning exercising, and decided to take a look at the town – a last look before he leaves the town. But just for a while, until Riley will have her baby, which is supposed to be a little after the New Year, and then he would come back.

He shouted "door!" and the platform was open. He walked on it and pulled out his telescope.

Everything was quiet. The kids were in school, people were at work.

"Boy, I'm gonna miss this town..." he thought out loud.

Then there were these three young women walking down the street together, with their babies in the strollers. He couldn't look at them and not think about Riley. He couldn't believe that four months from now she will do the same. It felt like only yesterday he ran into Robbie's little sister, that 14 years old girl with her wrists all covered in Band-Aids.

Now, in four months, she'll have that cute, tiny person in her hands.

He then shook off the thought out of his mind, and prepared his airship for leaving – not before his leaving a letter to everyone that explains everything.

* * *

When Stephanie and her friends were coming back from school, they heard the mayor's voice calling the whole town for an urgent town meeting in the speakers.

"I wonder what happened..." Stephanie told her friends and the gang rushed to the town square.

"Attention, everyone, attention!" everyone gathered around the stage in the town square.

Nathan and Carolina got there together. It was awkward, especially when they saw Riley standing a few inches away from them, next to Mrs. O'Bryan.

"Quiet, everybody. Now, I don't know if you have noticed, but Sportacus's airship isn't hung above our town," Mr. Meanswell said, and everybody began talking as they looked in shock at the sky.

"Now, calm down, please. Sportacus did left a note where he explains that he's sorry, but he would be back in around four months, probably around the New Year," the mayor explained.

Most of the town people sounded disappointed, but only Riley gasped.

Four months... New Year...

"OH MY GOD!" both Nathan and Carolina both gasped.

Before they could do anything else, Riley ran and snatched the letter out of the mayor's hand, then read it to herself.

" _Dear mayor,_

 _I'm afraid to tell you that I decided to leave LazyTown for four months, until some issues I'm involved in will work out, or at least calm down._

 _I promise I'll be back when these four months are over, around the New Year._

 _Please send the people of LazyTown my love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sportacus."_

Riley cried and rushed home, clutching her big stomach, not caring that everyone was watching her.

"I think you should go after her," Carolina told Nathan, not looking away from Riley's direction.

"W-What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yeah... I think she could use your help, and also... Maybe it can fix things between us," She told him, now looking at him.

He nodded, but he felt torn. On one hand, he missed Riley, and wanted to be with her again. But on the other hand... He now loved Carolina.

Then he took off after Riley.

* * *

To his surprise, the house door wasn't locked.

"Well, that's a relief..." he thought out loud.

"Riley?" he called out, when he heard her sobbing from her room.

He entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed, crying and hugging one of her pillows. She was still holding Sportacus's letter.

"Hey..." he said, and she looked up.

"Hi... What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think you know why..." he sat next to her on the bed.

"Hey, Ri-Ri... I know it's hard for you, but don't think it's your fault that he left," he told her.

"But it is! My mother threatened us to stay away from each other, and –" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Then it's your _mother's_ fault, not _yours_! Understand that, ok? You're a wonderful girl, and he loves you, and he wants to be the father of your child, and –" now he couldn't finish his sentence, because Riley leaned forward and kissed him.

They both broke the kiss in shock. What the hell did she just do?!

For the first time ever, Nathan and Riley felt disgust from kissing each other.

"What did I just do..." she asked herself out loud.

"I-I don't know. But I do know now that... I'm now sure about feelings for Carolina. I'm sorry," he stood up and left.

Then he came back, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's gonna be alright, ok?" he whispered, and she nodded.

* * *

 **Author's note: Don't worry, I'm already planning Sportacus's comeback, and it's gonna be so adorable. Also, it might be the one before the last chapter, just saying.**


	13. Michael

**Chapter 13 – Michael**

It was almost Riley's due date. It was supposed to be in the week of the Christmas holiday.

And because of that, the Rottens had to spend the Christmas just the three of them, in LazyTown, instead of going to Aunt Mary, how lived in AppleTown.

And since Riley didn't want to have a baby shower because she thought it would be really awkward, she received many baby things as Christmas presents from friends and the family who lived far away, but from Robbie and her mother she received gifts for herself, that she actually wanted like CDs, new clothes to wear after giving birth, and some cute new cases for her iPhone.

And everything was great, because she got to spend the holiday with her friends, such as Carolina and Nathan (but not together, since neither of them have confessed yet about their feelings for each other), and the room for her baby was perfectly prepared, but still, some things were still wrong...

Well first, there was Sportacus missing. She missed him so damn much! She needed him.

And the other thing wasn't less important – she still didn't have the baby! That's right, her due date wasn't eventually December 24th. And it was quite a torture.

Her nights became more restless because she became so anxious and was afraid the labor would start in any second. She had tried everything her doctor recommended (except for sex of course), but nothing worked!

But it finally happened on December 31st, also known as the New Year Eve.

* * *

It was finally December 31st, and the most of the town came to the sports hall to celebrate, including Robbie, Rachel and of course pregnant Riley, who didn't have so much fun.

"Hey, Riley, um... Would you like piece of cake maybe?" Nathan came and suggested.

"No thanks," she replied, and grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"That's quite a torture, huh?" he asked and caressed her big stomach.

"Just quite?" she rolled her eyes.

"Have you really tried everything?" he asked.

"Everything but sex, unless you wanna try?" she glared at him, knowing it will freak him out.

"No, no... I'm good," he replied, and it was shown he was a little bit scared of her.

"Sorry, it's just really pissing me off!" she groaned.

"No, it's ok, I get it..." he said.

"You know what, I'll try again to go and walk a little outside," she managed to stand up.

"Wait, are you sure? It's really cold out there, even your cold won't help you," he told her.

"That's my point. Maybe the cold will help it. Just tell me mom and my brother that I went outside, and if you can't find me, then try to look for me in the LazyTown Hospital, I might be there with my baby," she grabbed her coat and left a very shocked Nathan sitting there.

* * *

Sportacus was already on his way back to LazyTown. He wanted to surprise the LazyTowners tomorrow morning, for the New Year. He also assumed that Riley already had her baby. He smiled only from the thought of seeing her little baby, holding him. He wondered what his name was. He remembered that once, when Rachel asked him to watch over Riley _again_ , when she was three months pregnant, and they somehow began to discuss about names.

Meanwhile, Riley was walking in the snow, hoping some miracle would happen and get this baby out of her already. And it happened – her water broke.

Sportacus was just a couple of minutes away from the town when his crystal beeped.

"Someone's in trouble!" he said and pedaled faster until he reached LazyTown.

He quickly jumped down and saw it was Riley. She looked like she was in pain and trying to go somewhere.

"AHHH!" she screamed and he rushed to her.

"Riley, is everything ok?" he asked.

"S-Sportacus? Is that really you?" She raised her head and saw him.

"Yes, it is... But what's going on? Tell me!" he tried to hold her up.

"Well, long story short – my water just broke," she told him and scream again as she had another contraction. He was about to ask so many questions, since he knew it wasn't her due date, but he knew he didn't have time.

"Ok, we have no time to waste!" he picked her up in bridal-style and rushed to the hospital with her.

* * *

At the hospital he put her down so she could talk to the woman at the reception – which was a mistake because it just pissed her off.

"Hi, I'm Riley Rotten, and my due date was supposed to be last week, but as you can see, it's only happening now," she told the lady at the reception.

"Oh, yes," the woman said as she looked at her details in her computer, "and you put your mother and your brother as your emergency contacts, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and I would really like if you could call them here and also... if there a nurse that could take me and my friend here to nice room so I can start pushing this baby out of me!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but your friend Sportacus can't come in as long as he isn't the father or another family member of yours, that's the hospital's policy," the woman explained.

"I see, but there's not a chance I will go in without him to have my baby alone! So I suggest that this policy will change in the honor of the return of the town's hero, ok?!" she yelled at the lady.

"O-Ok..." the lady said and made a short phone call.

"It's all set then. You can sit in one of the wheelchairs and wait for a nurse to take you to your room," she told them and Sportacus helped Riley to sit in the wheelchair.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the party, Rachel and Robbie took a break from all the dancing and bumped into Nathan.

"Oh, hey Nathan!" Rachel said.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Rotten..." he said awkwardly.

"Last time I've seen Riley she was with you, do you know perhaps where she is?" Robbie asked.

"Um, yeah... She went outside for a walk..." Nathan told them.

"WHAT?!" Robbie and Rachel said together.

"Alone? In the snow?!" Robbie was still shocked.

"Well yes, but in my defense I've tried to tell her the same!" he told them, when Rachel's cellphone began to ring through all the noise.

"Hello? Yes, that's me... What?! She's-she's what?! Ok, thank you so much!" Rachel hung up the phone.

"It was from the hospital, Riley is in labor!" she told the boys and she and Robbie rushed out together.

* * *

It was almost 12AM, the beginning of the New Year, and the labor has begun.

"Ok, Riley, you can do this!" Sportacus said as he held her hand and helped her to push the baby out.

"You're doing great Riley! Try to push a little bit harder, the head is almost out," the doctor said.

"Ok," Sportacus prepared to help her push again, "you can do it, ok? I believe in you," he told her and kissed her sweat cheek and she just nodded.

"Alright, let's do this again. Now, push!" the doctor said and Riley let out a scream. The baby's head was out.

"You're wonderful, Riley! Keep pushing like this and the baby will be out in blink of an eye!" the doctor told her.

"No, no, no, I can't do this!" she cried and lied back down.

"No, no, sure you can! Sure you can," Sportacus tried to tell her.

"Hey, hey, look at me!" he told her, and she did so.

"You have gone through this so far, so it's just a matter of a minute or two and it will be over, and you will get to hold your son in your hands. Now come on, let's do this, ok? I'm right her to help you," he told her softly.

She gulped, then pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered and they both smiled.

"Alright, are you ready to go again?" the doctor asked.

"Yes..." Riley quietly said.

It was just one minute for the New Year, and Rachel and Robbie finally made it to the hospital.

"Hello, hi! I'm Rachel Rotten, my daughter is here, she's giving birth!" She told the woman at the reception as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, right... She's in room 318, but you can't get in there," she told them.

"What?! Why not?!" Robbie asked.

"She's already in there with Sportacus, and in the middle of the labor it might be too much for her right now," the woman explained.

"Sportacus?!" Rachel and Robbie looked at each other and rushed to find her room.

And now, the countdown begun –

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

January 1st.

While everybody in the gym hall celebrated the New Year and kissed (including Carolina and Nathan), Riley celebrated the birth of her new son.

Rachel and Robbie could hear the baby's crying from the other side of the door.

The nurse brought Riley her newly born, wrapped up baby boy.

"He's beautiful," Riley smiled through his tears.

"And luckily, just like his mother," Sportacus smiled too and began to tear up with her.

"Can you tell?" Riley laughed.

"I'm really proud of you," he told her and moved some hairs away from her sweaty face.

"I've missed you so much. I missed you, your smile, your eyes, your hair..." she said as she looked at every feature of him, including his hair, which he exposed earlier as he took of his cap.

"Does this little boy has a name yet?" the nurse interrupted.

"Yes. It's Michael," she told the nurse as she looked at the baby.

Sportacus was definitely surprised. It was the name that he suggested back then!

"Michael? Michael, like..." he asked.

"Like the name you suggested six months ago," she smiled at him.

Sportacus couldn't be happier. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Miss Riley, you have some visitors," the nurse announced and Rachel and Robbie stepped in, just to see Sportacus kissing her.

"Sportacus! So you are back!" was the first thing Rachel (uncomfortably) said.

"Um, Ms. Rotten, Robbie... Hi," was all Sportacus could say.

"Mom, please don't be mad at him and start the whole thing all over again, at least not now," Riley pleaded.

"Mad? Why would I be mad him?" She walked closer and stood behind Sportacus, then put her arm around his shoulder. Robbie and Riley looked at each other confused.

"This man helped you in so many ways through these two years, and he truly loves you. So why should I be mad at him?" Rachel smiled at Sportacus.

"Thank you Rachel, that means a lot," Sportacus smiled at her. They all turned to see Riley crying.

"No, don't mind me, I'm all emotional," she waved her hand, and she loved.

"Oh, it's ok, you're still all hormonal. And speaking about that, who's your little friend over there?" Rachel asked and leaned closer.

"Well, everybody, this is Michael. Michael, these are your grandmother, your uncle... and your father," Riley smiled at her little baby.

* * *

 **Author's note: One before the last one... Then I'm gonna miss Sportacus and Riley's little family.**


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter 14 – Epilogue**

 _4 years later..._

It was a couple of days before Christmas, and LazyTown was already covered in snow.

Kids were playing outside, having snow fights, building snowmen.

Sportacus, on the other hand, had to chase his little son, Michael, who was all over the place. Why? Because he was so excited that his mom was coming back today from a few days in Brazil, and hoped that she brought some gifts from there. Oh, and yeah, he also missed her.

"Daddy, look!" he quickly jumped on a small wall and tried to balance himself on it, but slipped because of the snow. Luckily, his dad caught him just in time. Well, he was Sportacus after all.

"Mikey, you should be more careful!" Sportacus laughed.

"I know, daddy, but I'm so excited that I don't you what to do!" Michael told him, making him laugh even harder.

"She hasn't arrived yet?" they heard a voice from behind.

"Uncle Robbie!" Michael exclaimed, and Robbie picked him.

"Hey little buddy!"

"No, she's not here yet..." Sportacus told him, but then they all turned around when they heard a car pulling off.

They all saw Riley coming out of the taxi, and she was freezing. She didn't wore warm enough clothes, since in Brazil it was summer.

"Hey, you guys!" she ran as she strolled her luggage.

"Mommy, your back!" Michael jumped down from his uncle's arms so his mother could pick him up.

"Oh, Mikey, I missed you so much!" she hugged him so tight, and Sportacus and Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, stop acting like you're jealous, you know I missed you both as well," she told them and received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her _husband_ , Sportacus.

"So how was Brazil?" Robbie asked his sister.

"Wow, it was amazing! It's such a beautiful country, and my fans there are so adorable!" She told them.

Here's another thing that happened in the last four years – Riley became one of the most famous pop artists in the world, like she always wanted. How's that happened? It all started two years ago when the president of the country came for a short visit in LazyTown, and the mayor asked from Riley if she could sing for him. Pixel recorded everything and uploaded the video to LazyTown's official website. A very famous musical producer found it on the internet by accident, and the rest is history.

"Mommy, mommy, what did bring me from there?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Michael!" Sportacus told him.

"Don't you worry, I got you all that you asked, especially for your birthday next week!" she told him and put him down.

"Really? Even the last thing on the list?" he asked.

"What was the last thing on the list?" Robbie asked.

"Michael, we talked about it," Sportacus told his son, "it takes nine months for a baby to come to the world."

"Oh, that's the last thing..." Robbie said.

"But maybe mommy and daddy will bring you a little brother or sister in the next nine months," Riley told Michael, trying to cheer him up.

"Now, come on, Mikey, I'm sure that grandma's Christmas cookies are already in the oven. If we hurry up, we can have the first cookies," Robbie told his little nephew, who instantly changed his mood and followed his uncle to Grandmother Rachel's house, leaving Sportacus and Riley alone.

"You know that when I said 'maybe' I meant 'absolutely', and when I said 'next nine months' I actually meant 'seven months', right?" Riley told her husband.

"Wait, what?" he turned to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, before I went to Brazil, I took two pregnancy tests, and they both turned out to be positive, so..."

"We're going to have our second child?" Sportacus asked, and Riley could see tears of happiness in eyes.

"Yes, and, um... The first child who is... biologically ours," she told him quietly.

"Are you kidding me? I swear that Mikey got some of my genes somehow, because this little is an energy bomb!" Sportacus laughed, making her laugh too.

"I'm sorry, it has been four years and I still can't believe that you eventually turned out to be my," she told him and he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry, _our_ son's father, even if not the biological one."

"Are you kidding me? This is the family I've always wanted! An amazing woman who I'm honored to be her husband, I have a loving son, and maybe a daughter soon?" he told her and laughed.

"Maybe..." she giggled as he bent down and kissed her stomach.

"Now come on, let's get you home, you need to rest a little before your performance at the Christmas party tomorrow," Sportacus told her and grabbed her luggage.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's it. Now back to Valeria and "Open Wounds"!**


End file.
